poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob's Story
(Disney and Fox 2000 Pictures presents) (The circus stands) (The man cleans up his office) (The truck horn honks) (The man look through the window to see who is out there) Driver: What's the word, Charlie? We going through, or what? (The man, along with the other man pushing the wheelchair, appear from the office) Driver: Heading back through the truck? Come on, old timer, what are you doing? Man: Uh, excuse me, sir. Can we help you? (The old man, Jacob, turns) Can we help you with something? Jacob: Did I miss the Spec? Man #2: Uh, yeah, I'm afraid so. The show was this afternoon. Jacob: Oh. Man #2: Did you come wth the folks from Green Haven? Why don't we get out of the rain, and we'll call them for you. Jacob: No, no, no, no! I came on my own. Man: No, it's okay. We're gonna call the home. We're gonna have them come pick you up. Jacob: I'm telling you, I didn't come with the home! Why don't you take those rings out of your head, and maybe you won't be deaf and dumb! (Both chuckle) Man #2: Well, it's alive. Jacob: I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean that. Your rings look very pretty. Man #2: Russ, why don't you take that walker back to me trailer and finish packing up? Man: Sir? Man, I gotta get you out of this parking lot. Why don't you sit down in the wheelchair? We'll go inside and make some calls. Come on, please. (Jacob sits on the wheelchair) Man: Malcolm, tell them to come through! (Inside the office) Russ: Yeah. Hey, how you doing? I'm looking for a number I can't seem to find in the book. It's for a nursing home called Green Haven. Jacob: I hope they sweat. I walked right out of the door and nobody noticed. Man: Excu--Green Haven. It's a nursing home. Hello? Hello? Jacob: Hagenbeck-Wallace! Before the wreck. Man: Uh, yeah. You know circuses? Jacob: I should. I been on two. Man: Hey, is there a relative maybe I can call? Or another number you have? Jacob: The first was the Benzini Brothers. Man: Benzini Brothers? When? Jacob: 1931. Man: '31 for how long? (Jacob chuckles) Jacob: Now, you know the Benzini Brothers never saw the end of '31. Man: Are you telling me that you were there for... Jacob: Right in the middle of it. Man: Well, that's incredible, because after the Hartford fire and the Hagenbeck-Wallace wreck, that's pretty much the famous circus disaster in history. (The man gives Jacobs a picture of his wife, Marlena, the Ringmaster, August and the elephant, Rosie and remembers that day) (Jacobs sniffles) Man: Are you okay? Jacob: You got anything to drink around here that isn't apple juice? Man: Uh...Yeah, I think so. (The man gets the bottle of the drink out of the freezer, pours it in the glass and gives it to him) Man: There you go. Jacob: Thank you. (Jacob drinks it and exhales) Jacob: I remember you. Man: So, how long you been in that home? Jacob: Too long. I don't know why they call it a home. You don't know anybody there. They stuff you so full of drugs, you don't care. Five kids, and not one has a place for me since their mother died. They take turns visiting on weekends. My son forgot whose turn it was today, so...I can't blame him. The kid's 71. He's starting to losing it up here. They're not bad kids. It's not their fault I'm old. I had a good life, you know. A big life. Man: Take a seat. Yeah. (Jacob sits on the chair) Man: I'm sorry. You know what? My name is Charlie O'Brien III. Jacob: Jacob Jankowski, the only. (Charlie laughs) Charlie: That's good. Jacob: Don't you have to call the home? Charlie: I think we should let them sweat. But if I could, I was wondering, you know, could you talk to me about what happened in 1931? (Jacob drinks a drink) Jacob: Gonna need another bottle of this. (The story goes in 1931) (The young Jacob puts on his jacket) Old Jacob (narrator): It was a big day, that last day of my final exam. I couldn't move fast enough. (Young Jacob:) My life was finally gonna start, and I knew exactly where it was taking me. (His mother speaks in Polish) Jacob (narrator): Inside our house, there no sign of a Depression. My mother and father had left Poland in much worse condition. Jacob: (Speaks Polish) Jacob: (narrator): To them, nobody could be poor in America if they had half a brain in their head. (Mother speaks in Polish) (Jacobs walks back to his mom and hugs her while she kissed him) Jacob: Love you, too, Mommy. (His dad hugs him as well) (Father speaks in Polish) Jacob (narrator): After six years of dissections, castrations, and shoving my arm up a cow's ass more times than I care to remember, by the end of that day, I knew I'd be a Cornell graduate of Veterinary Science. And by the end of that night, I'd be the first man Catherine Hale ever invited into her bed. She was nuts about me. Professor Proctor: You will have two hours to complete the exam. When you have finished the exam, close the booklet, turn it face downwards and raise your hands. When I have acknowledged you, you may bring the exam up to me and leave. You may begin. (The students begin their studies) Jacob (narrator): I had a new life all planned. Then with the opening of a door,... (The door opens) Jacob (narrator): ...every plan I had vanished.Category:TranscriptsCategory:Scenes